Una Pequeña Gran Responsabilidad
by Pouda-P
Summary: Link y Zelda son polos opuestos en un mismo apartamento. Muy a menudo tienen peleas y casi siempre están en desacuerdo con todo. Sin embargo, con la llegada de un bebé a sus puertas, su mundo dará un giro completamente distinto a su vida al decidir "adoptarlo". ¿Podrán cambiar sus actitudes para poder cuidar de él? Zelink UA


**Una Pequeña Gran Responsablidad**

**Capítulo 1: Grata Bienvenida.**

Una pareja estaba sentada un su sofá mientras veían una película en su televisión edificio estaba muy tranquilo, algo demasiado extraño, ya que la palabra tranquilidad no estaba en el vocabulario de los huéspedes de la construcción, debido a que se encontraban en zona universitaria.

- ¿No crees que hay demasiado silencio? - comentó el muchacho un tanto extrañado y entusiasmado. Entonces se acurrucó junto a su novia y tras un profundo suspiro cerró los ojos -. Hermosa, hermosa tranquli...

¡Paz!

Se escuchó de lejos un muy fuerte portazo. La pareja ya se hacía una idea de quienes eran, por lo que cerraron los ojos irritados.

- Tenías que abrir la bocota - le reprochó al chico.

- Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto - Refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se encogía haciendo pucheros.

¡Y es que era verdad! Era demasiado bueno... Pero, yendo al origen de aquel ruido.

- ¡No puedes irte así como así! - Gritó la joven rubia al ver como su compañero se marchaba por la puerta.

- Discúlpame, pero tengo una cita - Le contestó el chico, también rubio, en otra de sus riñas.

- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí con todo el mugrero que has hecho en la cocina!

- ¿Y porque simplemente no lo dejas así? - le gritó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No quiero vivir en un basurero lleno de ratas! - Detuvo si avance agarrándolo de la camisa. - Con una tengo suficiente.

El chico se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y siguió por el pasillo al ascensor.

- ¡Vuelve aquí y recoge tu maldito desorden!

- ¡Obligame!

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Link! - Le gritó mientras el joven presionaba los botones.

- ¡Te felicitó!

Entonces las puertas se cerraron, dejando a la chica hecha una furia en el pasillo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Algunas personas se asomaron para ver que ocurría.

- ¿Está todo bien por ahí? - preguntó un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés. Era uno de los nuevos inquilinos, por lo que no sabía de las regulares peleas entre ese par.

- Umm, sí. No te preocupes - respondió con una sonrisa forzada -. Pero gracias.

- Si necesitas algo, avísame.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rendida, la rubia volvió a adentrarse al apartamento tras un estruendoso portazo mientras pronunciaba blasfemias y maldiciones a su compañero.

Volvió a la cocina y observo los platos sucios que había dejado y la comida regada por toda la mesa y suelo. Gracias a las diosas un pequeño cachorro pastor alemán se encargaba de limpiar las sobras tiradas en el suelo.

Soltó un suspiro y se resignó a limpiar el desorden. Cogió los platos de la mesa y los deposito en el fregadero para después comenzar a lavarlos de mala gana. ¡Siempre le hacía lo mismo! También era su culpa por dejarse, sin embargo, varias veces había dejado el mugrero como estaba y después de una semana tenían que llamar a un exterminador.

Cuando terminó de lavar lo trastes, caminó a un armario donde se encontraba todo lo necesario para limpieza, cogió un trapeador y volvió a la pequeña cocina para limpiar el suelo. No fue demasiado trabajo, ya que el cachorro había ayudado. Al terminar se apoyó en el trapeador y volteó a ver a su peludo amigo, que ahora estaba sentado en sus patas traseras y la veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? - El cachorro le lanzó ladrido, como si le reprochara por algo.

Dejó el trapeador en el armario y atravesó la cocina seguida de cerca por el cachorro. Llego al sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente. Tanteó el colchón hasta que dio con el control remoto u encendió la televisión.

Empezó a cambiar los canales en busca de algo que ver mientras decía cosas como "aburrido", "esa ya la vi un millón de veces", "¿de nuevo se capítulo" hasta que dio con un programa estreno. La serie se llamaba "Breaking Bad" y decidió dejarle ahí y ver que tal.

El cachorro, subió al sillón y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa melancólica, después de todo había sido un regalo de parte de Link en su cumpleaños, hace apenas unos pocos meses. Lo acarició por el cuello y suspiró. Link no era un mal chico, incluso eran buenos amigos. Sin embargo era un desconsiderado e inmaduro y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Y cuando peleaban, era de un manera fuerte e intensa. Y por cierto, esas peleas eran demasiado muy seguidas..., y bastante cortas.

Eran polos opuestos en un mismo apartamento. Pero a fin de cuentas uno no podía vivir sin el otro.

- No me vas a negar que es un idiota, Meelo - le dijo al cachorro.

Entonces notó algo en el sillón que no encajaba. Era la sudadera de su amigo. No podía creer que la hubiera olvidado, con el frío que hacía fuera. Cogió la sudadera verde que tanto lo caracterizaba y la acercó a su rostro para olerla. Sí, definitivamente olía a él. Entonces fijó su vista en algo blanco que yacía también en el sillón. Los sostuvo con dos dedos y al verlo dejo escapar una mueca de asco y lo lanzó lejos.

¡Era una calzoncillo, por Nayru!

La paz que había sentido se fue por completo siendo de nuevo remplazada por rabia. ¡Era el colmo!

- Ya verá cuando regrese - Masculló. Subió el volumen de la televisión cuando recibió una llamada.

Al fijarse en en el teléfono para ver de quien se trataba vio que era nada más y nada menos que Link. Contestó esperando una disculpa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Oye, Zel. ¿Olvide mi chaqueta en el sofá? - comenzó, ajeno a la expectativa de la chica -. ¡Hace un montón de frío! ¿Crees que podrías traérmela? Estoy cerca de...

Entonces la chica colgó sin previo aviso y se dispuso a ver la serie.

- Que se pudra.

* * *

Link metió su celular a su bolsillo de mala manera mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba su casco y arrancaba su motocicleta - ¿Quien la necesita?

Tomó rumbo hacia el cine, donde sería su cita.

* * *

- ¡Woah! - Zelda tenía en sus manos un cuenco de palomitas y la boca medio llena de estas - ¡Walter, eres un genio!

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Link se había marchado y estaba completamente atrapada en la serie. Incluso Meelo estaba atento a cada exclamación que ella hacía.

- No puedo creer que Link se esté perdiendo esto.

Entonces se le prendió el foco.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó su celular y busco el número del chico y le envió un mensaje de texto.

* * *

- Sí, ¿sabes? esa parte tampoco debía ir. En el libro, se supone que se lanzan balas de...

Ella hablaba y hablaba, pero Link ya ni caso le hacía. Estaba hastiado, en toda la película no se callaba. Estaba encogido en su asiento mientras la chica, pelirroja llamada Malón, seguía relatandole los errores de la película. Él solo asentía con la cabeza y se preguntaba por que la había invitado a salir.

Sintió como su celular vibraba, se levantó un poco del asiento y sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero. Observó que aparecía una foto de Zelda con él haciendo muecas graciosas y supo que tenía un mensaje de la chica.

Al principio pensó en ignorarlo, de por sí la noche ya era mala, no quería ni pensar en ella. Pero al final decidió mirar el mensaje que le había enviado. Decía así:

_"Breaking Bad está de lo mejor!"_-

...

- _"¡Maldita!" -_ se dio un buen golpe en la frente. Llevaba semanas esperando el estreno de esa serie. Rápidamente le contestó:

_"No seas mala y grábame el capitulo!"_

Ella le contestó al instante:

_"Déjame pensarlo...mm...nop"_

_"Bruja"_

_"Dos capítulos seguidos uff...lastima, esta por acabar el segundo :)"_

El no contestó, se limitó a dar la vuelta.

- Me disculpas, voy al baño -dijo con su sonrisita.

La chica estaba atenta a la película y ni caso le hizo cuando el rubio se levantó de su asiento.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció un chico en el umbral. El apartamento estaba a oscuras y sólo se iluminaba gracias a la luz que la televisión irradiaba.

Buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró acostada en el sillón. Se acercó y cogió el cojín donde ella reposaba su cabeza.

Jaló el cojín, provocando que la chica se golpeara la cabeza en el respaldo.

- ¡Oye! - le reclamó, levantándose de golpe -. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Link sólo se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

- Nada, solo quería hacer eso - contestó con una sonrisa. Le encantaba fastidiarla.

- Imbécil... - masculló, pero luego reparó en algo y observo el reloj de pared. Entonces sonrío de forma pícara a su compañero -. Vaya, vaya. Veo que tu cita no fue tan buena, ¿eh?

La sonrisa en el rostro del joven cayó y se convirtió en una mueca molesta.

- Bueno, no fue como esperaba, es cierto.

- Entonces creo que tienes el suficiente tiempo para poner ésto en su lugar.

Se dirigió a un punto en el suelo y se agacho para recoger algo, dándole una buena vista al joven, quien sonreía con una ceja alzada.

Ido en sus pensamientos, no pudo reaccionar cuando la chica le lanzó un trozo de tela en la cara.

- ¡Woah! ¡Lo he estado buscando desde hace un mes! - Comentó mientras alzaba el apestoso calzoncillo.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso! - le recalcó ella, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado.

El parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestarle.

- ¡Y tu una mandona! ¡No puedo creer que no hayas grabado mi serie!

- ¡Irresponsable! ¡Olvidaste tu chaqueta con el frío que hace!

- ¡¿Y eso a ti que más te da?!

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos cuando oyeron que tocaban a la puerta insistentemente.

- ¿Qué no piensas abrir?

- ¿Sabes?... - comenzó ella con voz baja -. Eres un malagradecido. Todo lo que hago por ti.

Link la escuchó atento. Sintiendo como su ceño fruncido se hizo más firme. ¿Malagradecido él? ¿Qué la dejaba quedarse en su departamento a falta de lugares disponibles?

- Bueno, tú tampo-

- Sí grabé tu serie- Le interrumpió, después de eso se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Bajó la mirada arrepentido. Sabía que era normal esas situaciones entre ellos. Las peleas y demás era lo más normal en su mundo. A veces llegaban a herirse sin quererlo. Pero a pesar de todo ella nunca se iba. Y él no quería que se fuera.

Esa era su forma de demostrar cariño.

Al percatarse que Zelda no regresaba decidió levantar la mirada. Ella estaba de pie en el umbral observando algo detenidamente en el suelo.

Decidió acercarse para ver lo que sucedía... ¿acaso llegaron los Hombres de Negro a borrarle la memoria?

_- "Tal vez" -_ pensó Link ingenuamente.

- Tierra llamado a Zelda, ¿me copias?

- Deberías ver esto.

Se acerco hasta quedar casi hombro con hombro a ella, y así pudo ver lo que había en el suelo.

Era un... un... ¿bebé?

Un inocente infante dormía en un canasto tranquilamente, ajeno al abandono que acababa de sufrir.

- Creo que es huérfano - susurró la rubia.

- ¿Tu crees? - le respondió él sarcásticamente. Ella rodó los ojos y se agachó para recoger al bebé del canasto y cargarlo con ternura.

- Mmm, pobrecito... tal vez...

Él chico le dedicó una mirada dura, no iba a decir lo que creía que iba a decir...¿O sí?

- ¿Por que no lo cuidamos? - propuso con una sonrisa. Mientras el abría los ojos como platos.

¡Boom!

- ¡Nooo! ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses!

- Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil.

- Zelda, es un niño, no un perrito - le recriminó cerrando los ojos con fastidio. A lo lejos se escuchó un ladrido -. ¡Tú cállate, Meelo!

- No podemos simplemente regresarlo al pasillo e ignorarlo. Nos necesita, Link.

- Zel, no seas ingenua. Tenemos dieciocho años, no sé nada sobre como cuidar a un niño, por Din.

Ella solo miro al pequeño desconsolada. Alguien lo había dejado en sus puertas porque ciegamente confiaba en que ellos cuidarían de él. Y ahora simplemente lo abandonarían también.

Después de unos minutos, Link suspiró y después añadió.

- Bien, tú ganas. Al menos creo que podemos intentarlo - exhaló un suspiró cansado. Esto no sería nada fácil.

Zelda soltó una exclamación y después se lanzó a sus brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Link correspondió el abrazo.

- Pero yo no le cambiaré los pañales, ¿eh?

Zelda sólo río a su comentario.

- ¿Tienes dinero para comprar pañales?

- Nop.

- Mierda.

**Continuara..****.**

**¡Hey! Aquí traigo otro nuevo Fanfic que se me ocurrió de la nada... lol**

**Trataré de organizarme bien con respecto a la escuela y otras actividades. Y organizarme de mejor manera para escribir este y mi otro Fic. de unamanera más fluida.**

**En fin, espero que dejen review, eso me ánima mucho a continuar, y me gustan las opiniones. Tanto malas como buenas. Eso me ayuda a mejorar.  
Y, Yahab, si vez esto: lamento todo mi retraso xD**

**¡Saludos!**

**P-P **


End file.
